


Cake

by babayaga888



Category: Combat Zone Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babayaga888/pseuds/babayaga888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I wrote a summary on this it would probably be longer than the story itself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> this popped up in my head one morning and it doesn't fit in with any other story I'm writing, but I liked it, so here it is

Sami looked up at him with his, admittedly, beautiful eyes.

“You want some of it?” he asked.

Mox shook his head.

“What are you staring at?”

Mox's eyes snapped up to him. “Nothing.”

Sami looked a bit uncertain for a moment, then he continued tending to his cake.

Mox watched the fork with a piece of chocolate cake on it disappear in Sami's mouth, watched his lips close around the fork. He chewed, as usual, with his mouth slightly open. The kid had no manners. Of course not. Where should he have gotten them from? He didn't even swallow the whole thing down before he shoved the next bit in.

Sami got annoyed with being stared at. He lowered the fork. “What?” he asked with his mouth full.

Several possibilities of answering the question popped up in Mox's head. Like, 'your eyes are beautiful', or 'you're sexy when you're eating'. But none of them were appropriate to say out loud. Least of all 'I wanna fuck your face'.

“Just eat your fucking cake,” Mox grumbled and got up to leave the room and get away from the torture of watching Sami until he wouldn't be able to hold himself back anymore.


End file.
